May the Best Man Win
by Raising-Terror
Summary: When Kagome once again sees Inu wkik together, she finally had enough.Betrayed and hurt, Kagome seeks to become stronger and better, to prove only to herself,that she could.So can Inu win her back?and what does sess, Koga, and Naraku want with her?
1. Default Chapter

Hey all I got a new idea for a story! hope you like it.

Summary: When Kagome once again seesinuyasha and Kikyotogether, she finally had enough. Betrayed and hurt, Kagome seeks to become stronger and better, to prove only to herself, that she could. So can Inuyasha win her back? and what does Sesshomaru, Koga, and Naraku want with her?It'll be a race to the finish and the prize is the love of one girl.

Here's the teaser

May The Best Man Win

Kagome slowly walked into her bathroom, her eyes were flooding with tears, as her clock read 3AM. She kneeled on her tiled floor, her head bent and a look of pure hurt registered over her face. She slowly reached over where the sharp knife she wanted rested. Her eyes still cast downward, and her bangs fell over her eyes. She didn't even notice the knife cutting into her fingers as she grabbed the wrong end, and the blood drip onto the counter.

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared down at the knife.The knifethat could end all the pain she felt at the time. Hurt overcame her as she thought of what he'd done to her. Betrayal filled her mind. She felt broken, her heart shattered.

He had hurt her...More then once.

She cried her limit, She didn't think she could cry anymore. She again looked at the knife, and back to her cut up fingers.Thoughts began to flood her mind'How could he betray me... if there was nothing there to betray?' She gripped the handle of the knife tightly, and gulped.

She grabbed the knife, and lifted it to her pale neck. "He's not going to win. No, not this time. If he wants me, he can come and get me. He can fight for me." She whispered. She flipped the knifeoverand began choppingher hair till it reached her shoulders. "It's time, for a new beginning."

U thought I was gonna kill her huh?...Yes its short, its only a teaser. If u like it review and tell me wut u think, and i'll write more!


	2. Going back

May the Best Man Win

A/N: I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story.

Chapter 2

-3 years later-

Kagome Higurashi stood in front of the sealed well that would have brought back so many memories. But her eyes drew forth no emotion to the thoughts and views of her old friends, her old life...

She knew she had to go back, not for them, but for the fact that she held a piece of something that would alter the future if she didn't go back. Yes, the Shikon no Tama… She had to wonder how many jewel shards her old group had acquired in the 3 years time. She tossed her head to the side defiantly; wisps of black hair fell lightly over her pale skin.

'No matter' She thought a small cryptic half smile forming on her lips, 'I'll get them back… with or without the fight.'

The thought of fighting her once allies, both intrigued and frightened her. She knew their weaknesses and strengths so she had a hand up on them, but they were her friends, she wasn't going to betray them, was she? She mentally kicked herself. The only reason she was here in this era, was because she was betrayed. Yet, she was somewhat frightened. Not because of how strong they were, but because she wasn't sure what would happen afterwards.

She walked quickly over to the well house and punched into its side, irritated that she let it fill her mind. She was able to block things she didn't want in her mind, having to contemplate things, having things blocking your views; it was a weakness she didn't want.

'_Kagome is weak, you're so strong Kikyou' _

She withdrew her hand and noticed the slight indention it made. She'd have to fix that some time, but now she had business to do.

She was ready to go back. In 3 years time she completely changed. She was young and childish back then at the age of 15, now she was 18, reserved, and closed off. She had grown up, rather quickly, her body took in the more curvaceous look, she grew a bit taller, her hair she kept short right above her neck, chopped and easy to keep, the black hair she once had, had a beautiful silky midnight hue. Her chocolate brown eyes were now a mix of browns, stormy grey, and specks of mahogany. Her once lively eyes, now stoic and uncaring, void.

She had become far stronger; she trained for 3 years straight, against her own family's will. She trained with an old friend, who taught her well, and gave her a slight refuge she could stay in. She had closed the well before 'he' could catch her, and drag her back.

She could say she was as strong as her friends, but she knew it would be an understatement; she trained with everything possible to learn, and enhanced her miko abilities, she tweaked her own physical boundaries, and could do things a normal human wouldn't be able to do in her time.

She was dressed in baggy black pants which hid a few knives, and other throw able weapons. She had a red tank top which left her midriff to show, and hung low enough to reveal part of her upper chest, and had a great view for anyone who was taller then her, over that she put a thin black cloak type of material. She had ripped the sleeves off and tied the front together under her chest and it fell open to hang just above her knees, allowing enough movement to get around. Around her arms, she had red clothed sleeves, which covered her lower arms, a look that no one would forget. Around her neck held the same necklace and few jewel shards in her possession. She had two swords on her sides, her fastest means of protection.

But the most important change that had happened over the years pass was, she could say without a doubt that she no longer was in love with Inuyasha. She cleared her thoughts and let her hands fall to her sides. It was time to go back.

She slammed open the door of the well, with a fierce look in her eyes, unlocking the barrier that locked the well. It was silent in the room no doubt; it hadn't been opened for years. She knew nothing occupied it, she sensed nothing, but the eerie feeling that beyond the well anything could happen. No one would know. She was now on her own.

She was ready to go. She wanted so badly just to finish her journey so she could live peacefully in her world. She had to reflect on her presence in the feudal era; all she did was made trouble for everyone, and caused everything. She did break the jewel. Everything was her fault, so it only is fair to fix it herself. She set her mind to it.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around to come face to face with her family standing at the front of the well house. She only then noticed the weather…It was going to rain…it was a depressing day, for everyone. She slowly walked over to them as she saw the look of sadness upon their faces.

"Be careful Kagome…We love you," her mother choked out through sobs. She hugged her mother to try to calm her down. She whispered in her ear words to comfort her, "Mom, I love you, I'll come back fine...please don't worry."

Her mother released her from the gripping hug and nodded sadly, as she smiled. Kagome then kneeled in front of her brother. He jumped into her arms and hugged her with all of his might as he cried into her shoulder. "You better come back Kagome" He sobbed out.

"..Take care of grandpa and mom alright? Be strong for them…" She mumbled in his ear. He nodded his head and wiped his eyes.

She stood up and stood in front of her grandfather, and bowed respectfully. No sooner, rain began to pour onto them.

"You guys should get inside; I don't want to have to worry about you guys being sick…" Kagome said with a worried tone to her voice. Kagome turned around and looked up into the vicious looking sky, rain pounding on her face. They were the only ones who she let see and feel her emotions and even then they knew little of what she felt.

She walked quickly into the well house, as she closed the doors and locked it behind her. She chanted a spell to close off the well again. She promised herself nothing was going to hurt her family, and nothing from the feudal era was going to get through, unless it was her coming back with a completed mission.

Kagome stood on top of the ledge as she stared into the well, drops of water dripped from her hair, and hit the well floor. She was soaked in the short amount of time she was in the rain. She took one last look around and jumped into the well, plummeting into the bright lights that enveloped her body and sent her back in time.

Kagome felt her feet hit the floor and looked up. It was sunny outside like it always was, fair clouds were out, but never frayed the sun at all.

She noticed the vines that allowed her up were torn down, and sharp scratch marks, made into the old stone. 'What did this poor well ever do to you!' she thought with an annoyed face…if the well wasn't here she couldn't go back…

She jumped up and grabbed onto a vein that managed to stay during the brutal attack, and used it as her balance as she jumped out of the well.

She looked around…everything seemed fine. She began walking down the trail leading to the village…was the village okay? Where were the others? She didn't sense the shards near… they weren't around.

Kagome got deep into the woods, when she finally realized something was wrong…it was too quiet…normally she would hear the rustling of leaves or animals frolicking about.

She began to speed up her step as she made her way closer to the village. She weaved her way through the thick branches of the forest floor and ran with precision, tripping and falling wasn't going to help her in anyway.

She began hearing the yelling of villagers as she made her way to the clearing. They were all holding weapons-aimed at her. She stared at them with emotionless eyes; they posed no threat to her.

"Who are you and what do you want with our village?" The elderly woman's voice was heard. It was Kaede. Kagome crossed her arms and waited for her to come out of her hiding. (A/n: I don't want to make Kaede talk funny lol.)

"No need to hide Lady Kaede. Come out" Kagome spoke softly, her melodic voice laced with a cold bite fell onto the villagers ears.

Soft gasps and whispers fell upon the villagers. They somehow knew the voice, but couldn't put a finger to it. Kagome then saw Kaede step forth, the villagers quickly stepped to the side to allow passage. "Drop your weapons" They reluctantly lowered their weapons, and watched the ordeal that was playing in front of them.

"Kagome, what brings you here after so long?" Kaede's question seemed almost obvious to Kagome.

"Well I'm here to finish what I started," Kagome said almost sheepishly. When she said it to her, it seemed stupid.

"I see. Are you going with 'them'? Because if you are they aren't to far from here; they are in the Mountains in the South." Kaede seemed to smirk as she said this. Like, somehow she knew she wasn't going to meet with them just to join back up with them.

"No, I'm not. I just want to fix what I messed up. After that I will close the well and go back to living my boring life." Kagome said coldly.

"If you want to stay here, you are welcome to. But if you want to leave now, I bid you farewell."

"Thank you for the kind offer lady Kaede, but I want to do this as quickly as possible." Kagome mumbled apologetically. She really did want to catch up on what happened over the years, but it would waste time. She waved her goodbye and set off in the direction of the mountains.

* * *

Kagome got halfway into the forest by sundown; she could have gotten faster if she didn't run into so many obstacles. She looked around for any signs of jewel shards.

She faintly saw the alluring glow of some shards in the distance to the right of her. She cursed aloud. She couldn't see how many shards there were, she had to get closer. There was a fire too; she could see the smoke rising into the darkened sky. Was that them?

She masked her scent and slowly crept her way closer to the fire ahead of her. She got as far as she could get without being caught by them. She saw them; they were sitting around the fire talking. She kneeled quietly, and looked at their faces; Shippo was sleeping near the fire, oblivious to everything around him. Miroku looked the same, handsome and wise; his lecherous smile plagued his face as he crept to Sango who quickly smacked him to the ground.

"But Sango, it is your beauty that draws me closer to you," He said smoothly rubbing his cheek softly.

Sango seemed effected by what he said to as she turned away from him, a blush covering her pretty face. "Shut it you stupid pervert, save it for the pretty girls who will fall for that crap!"

Miroku looked at her softly; he never meant to hurt her feelings if he did. Kagome knew he loved her, and knew from past conversations with Sango that she in fact loved Miroku. Why couldn't they just tell each other?

Her eyes drifted to Inuyasha, who sat cross legged across from them. His eyes were closed; he was in a deep thought, probably thinking of his love. She felt like gagging, the thought of her made her sick, and the thought that Inuyasha still loved her made her even sicker.

"Inuyasha, Have you any idea where the shards are?" Sango asked softly. She regained her composure and stared into the fire.

"What in the hell makes you think I know?" Inuyasha yelled angrily, snapping out of his train of thought. He opened his eyes and looked into the sky.

Sango winced at his anger; he must have been unusually upset to lash out at her.

"…I don't know where they are, its just luck that led us to these" He mumbled as an apology.

That's right. Now she saw them all, there were at least 15, they were attached to his necklace, which bound him to her. 'They were able to get that many? Good. All the easier for me' Kagome thought staring at the glowing shards.

Miroku and Sango decided to sleep as night came upon them. Kagome looked carefully at everyone one last time; she would get their shards some other time. Inuyasha had his arms crossed, and stared out into nothingness. He was still awake, he could still see her if she did something stupid. She had to leave.

She stood up and stepped on a twig. It wasn't loud enough for him to hear. She sighed in relief, until she saw Kilala look up with a hiss. Kagome's eyes widened slightly. She completely forgot Kilala was a full demon and had even keener senses then Inuyasha!

She heard Inuyasha ask what was wrong, and called after Kilala. Kagome bolted away from the area, she was following her! 'Damnit' she looked back to see Kilala change into her larger more ferocious form. She couldn't outrun her.

She was tackled down by Kilala who hissed and growled. Kagome winced at the flames that pricked her body. Kilala stared down at Kagome and sniffed her trying to find out who she was. Kilala changed back into her smaller form and cuddled into Kagome's chest, an attempt to apologize. Kilala had recognized her, this wasn't good.

Kagome sat there for a second; she couldn't stay here, they were sure to follow after. She pet Kilala and hugged her to her. "Kilala, you can't tell them I'm here okay? You guys can't know I was here"

Kilala looked at her with a confused look and turned her head to the side as if trying to understand what she meant.

"Kilala! Where'd you go?" Inuyasha's voice wandered to them, and Kilala looked pleased as if she couldn't wait for him to see her. Kagome got up and attempted to run.

"There you-Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha glared at her and put his hand on his sword. Kagome dropped Kilala on the floor, and dashed out of the clearing. She contemplated her options. She could tell them it was her and that she was going to take the jewel shards, but she knew he'd put up a fight. Or she could try to outrun him to the best of her abilities.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, trying to get through the forestry area of the mountains, which proved to be hard in the night, she had to do something. She unsheathed her swords and began cutting her way through. He was hot on her trail, following after her cut path.

Kagome decided to fight, and then escape when she caught him off guard. She got into a large clearing illuminated by moonlight, and turned to the direction she just came.

When he got there she smiled a small smile. 'I'll show you how weak I am.'

…………..

Inuyasha got into the clearing, to see her smiling at him. It wasn't an inviting smile by any means, but it made her look all the more beautiful. She reminded him of someone. He shook the stupid thought out of his head.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you smiling at!" Inuyasha yelled outraged.

Her smile faded as she replaced it with an annoyed look. "You are still as _pleasant_ as ever Inuyasha. And my identity is of no importance to you."

She said that as if he had hurt her. But he never met her before? He would remember meeting someone like her; Then it him like a ton of bricks.

How could he not have noticed? It was her. He was waiting for her, she filled his mind. He was so worried, and here she was, and he never realized. His mind replayed her words over and over _'My identity is of no importance to you.'_

"Ka-Kagome."

"Hi Inuyasha…I missed you so much," she said slowly walking to him. Her voice was full of mock-care and worry, different from how she was earlier. It was the old her. It confused him.

She came up to him like she was going to hug him, something he dreamt of in her 3 years absence, he couldn't even think of something to say to her, he was entranced. He wanted this so badly.

She punched him harshly in the face, he fell backwards, and he heard her run away and whisper words to him. "Don't flatter yourself, you're nothing to miss."

And just like that Kagome was gone. Inuyasha held his face, it hurt like hell, and he guessed he deserved it.

……

Alright I'll end it here. I know it's crappy, but tell me what you think.

I think I might delete this story…not sure…And I'll update my other story as soon as I can.


End file.
